A Moonlight Sonata
by Gamer551
Summary: Zidane hates his brother for leaving him four years ago. But when Kuja suddenly shows up and is diagnosed with a deadly cancer, Zidane isn't sure how much of his anger is hate any more. /Yaoi/incest later on... My first AU!


**A Moonlight Sonata**

_**A.N~ **__Wow, I know, another story… I must be insane! But I had to do this one… usually my inspiration comes from songs and movies and stuff, this was actually inspired by an argument I had with my older brother who said he would disown me if I was gay… T^T I know mean right? Mind you I'm not… But I have a lot of gay friends and I felt extremely offended… So I decided to write a story!_

_**Summary:**__ Zidane hates his brother for leaving him for four years. But when Kuja suddenly shows up and is diagnosed with a deadly cancer, Zidane isn't sure how much of his anger is hate any more. With only given three months to live, Zidane realizes, he may be the only one able to save his brother's life. __**AU! Yaoi/Incest later on…**_

_For anyone who was hoping I would update my other stories IM SORRY! I have been trying to write them out as fast as I can, but my brother has started taking over the computer so the only time I get to write anymore is before and after he falls asleep… But I had this idea and I had to write it! I'll be updating my other stories soon though. I'll be getting a laptop next week so yeah…_

_In case no one noticed, the title and chapter titles are all titles of classical songs… why? You'll see…_

_In this story so there is no confusion… Zidane is 14 in the beginning, but is 18 for the rest of the story, Kuja is 16 then 20 for the rest of the story, and Mikoto is 7, then 11! ENJOY THE STORY! _

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Song to the Moon<strong>

_**Four years ago…**_

The blond haired boy gritted his teeth at the three people before him. An older man growled, punching another whole into the wall, his face was flushed red, showing his anger and frustration through cerulean eyes. The small woman beside him shielded her misty forest green eyes with her long platinum locks, her back heaving in uncontrollable sobs.

The slightly older boy was the one the young blond couldn't look away from. He stormed around the house angrily, yelling at the growing violence of the older man, and rolling his eyes at the tears shed by the woman whose features were like his own, save his ice blue eyes he had inherited from his father. The boy tied his long silver hair into a messy ponytail and ran back up the stairs to retrieve his belongings.

The blond boy felt small hands grip his pant leg, looking down to see the green eyes of his younger sibling Mikoto, her young eyes burning with tears. At seven, she was old enough to know what was happening, though not old enough to know what it meant. But the boy knew… He would never see his older brother again.

They had once been happy. The boy was sure of that, though when; he couldn't remember. The platinum haired boy ran back down the stairs before rushing to the blonds' side and pulling him into a tight embrace. Though at age 16, his older brother Kuja was two years older than him, he still stood only an inch or two taller than him; though that wasn't surprising with the older boy's feminine frame.

"Zidane I'm so sorry…" He felt his brother's breath against his ears, causing him to shudder and blush. He suddenly remembered when they had been younger, whenever he had been scared; be it a storm or a nightmare, Kuja had always been there. He remembered when they would curl up on the small twin bed until his fears had dissipated, knowing that his older brother would protect him through the night. Today however, Zidane found no such comfort in the embrace. He knew now, he couldn't protect him forever…

"Zizi look at me." Zidane complied, blushing at the embarrassing nickname, locking eyes with similar ice blue irises. "I am so sorry. I can't stay…" He shook his head and leaned his forehead on the blonds' before him. "I wish I could." He growled in his throat as more yelling was heard. He whipped his head back to yell profanities before telling their parents to shut up. Zidane found this intriguing, seeing as how he had never heard his brother use such language before, let alone to his parents.

"K-Kuja, j-juts take me with y-you!" The boy cried. He had never been one for emotions, his father had always told him that wasn't what real men did, but today was an exception. Zidane choked out each word with uncontrollable sobs wracking his body. "Y-you can't l-leave me here… Please Kuja!"

The platinum haired boy flinched at the younger's words. He hadn't realized how much he was hurting him too. "Zidane… I…" The boy sighed, pulling him close, ignoring the yelling and name calling outside of their warm embrace. "I'll come for you… I promise."

The blond boy smiled in the embrace that was over far too soon as the elder pulled away, taking all of his warmth with him, before kneeling down beside the young girl beside him and pulling her close. "I'll miss you Mikito…" He sighed, pulling away to place a kiss on her forehead. He looked up and locked eyes with the blond. "Whatever they say, don't believe them. I love you both, no matter what they say."

Zidane smiled at the determined look on his brother's face, knowing full well that Kuja was never one to do much of anything on his own, but decided against bringing it up.

"Get out!"

They all finally turned towards the seething man behind them, and Kuja stood up before pulling Zidane into another hug. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Zidane smiled as he watched his brother turned to leave. He loved his brother more than anything, and he believed he would come back for him, because he loved him too.

* * *

><p>Kuja ran with his things in tow to where a dark blue car waited for him in front. He threw his luggage into the car before climbing in himself.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kuja turned to the other man in the car and smiled sadly.

"Y-yeah…" He bit his quivering lip in an attempt to still the tears which were threatening to fall down a pale cheek. He wasn't sad he was leaving; he was hurt at how fast his father had thrown him out as soon as he had heard. He was hurt from all the words they had said to him, he was hurt because he had hurt his siblings, and that was one thing he never wanted to do.

Kuja felt warm arms embrace him and he leaned into the touch. The reason the fight had started to begin with. He tilted his head up and kissed the man gently before pulling away. "I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here.

The engine started and Kuja turned towards his old house where Zidane stood, watching him from the safety of his home, a look of hurt and betrayal on his young face. He smiled at his younger brother, waving slightly, receiving a pained smile in return as the car sped away.

Kuja turned back towards the blond haired boy, knowing this would be the last time he would see him…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~<strong> Short… but this is just the prologue, chapters will be longer… Tell me what you think! T^T No I don't know who Kuja's boyfriend is yet… BUT IM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! XD PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
